Yup, It's All Real
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: While her parents are vacationing in Paris, Amy, a HUGE Twilight fan, is sent to live with her Uncle Charlie in Forks for a few weeks. What happens when it turns out the Cullens actually exist, and it looks like Amy has taken Bella's place?
1. Good News

**Ok, so I totally know that I already have way too many stories going as it is, but I really really really wanted to do this new story. Loads of people have done this before, but i'd like you to know that i'm not copying anyone's work. I am going to start writing my own version of it. So no hate, please!** **Here's the first chapter. Please review with your thoughts and tell me if you think I should continue it. :]**

Since they were first published, my favorite books have always been the Twilight series. My friends and I would have Twilight parties, Twilight readings, and basically all we would ever talk about was Twilight. We would even recite lines from the book word for word back at each other. Yeah, we were obsessed.

When my parents decided to go on their second honeymoon, they were a bit skeptical as to where I was going to stay. I was angry at that. I was 17! I could stay home alone for a few weeks! I wanted to stay at my best friend Anna's house, but my parents wanted to save the trouble of asking her parents if I could. Which was stupid.

It was the same with my other friends. My parents didn't want me to make a nuisance or a distraction at someone's house. That brought up the subject from before of me staying home alone, and of course, it got shot down again.

So it was only a week later that they finally made their decision. They called me into the kitchen and I ran in. Would I be staying with one of my friends? Some members of the family? A stranger?

"Well, Amy... we've decided where you're going to stay while we're on our honeymoon." my Mom began, motioning for me to sit down at the table with them.

I sat down, practically bouncing on my seat in anticipation.

"Your mother and I have called your Uncle Charlie. It's all set. You'll be staying with him." Dad finished for her.

I was pretty sure my face was scrunched up in confusion. Uncle Charlie? As far as I knew, I didn't even have an Uncle Charlie.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"You've never met him because he lives very far away. In Washington." Mom replied.

The word "Washington" made my ears prick up. I was afraid to ask where in Washington it was, because my mouth had suddenly run dry. They'd be curious as to why my voice sounded so messed up.

"He lives alone, Amy, so he could really use the company. He's perfectly fine with the arrangements and he can't wait to see you." she continued.

I nodded slowly.

"So, next Sunday you'll get on the plane to Port Angeles and then he'll drive you down to Forks." Dad said.

I stopped breathing. The word echoed in my head over and over and over again. Forks. Forks! FORKS! I tried to stay calm, not wanting to freak them out. I didn't want them to think they should send me somewhere else if I was having a weird reaction this arrangement. I nodded slowly.

"Sounds good." I said, and my voice didn't sound too messed up. "I can't wait to see him."

"That's the spirit!" Dad said with a smile. "Make sure you're all packed up for Sunday."

And that's when I ran back upstairs, jumped on my bed, and squealed into my pillow. I was going to Forks! The place where Bella and Edward fell in love!

I knew that Bella and the Cullen's wouldn't be there waiting for me. They were fictional characters in a book, not real people. It was just the thought of going there that made my stomach clench in excitement. Forks, in me and my friends book, was where dreams came true!

The thought of my friends brought me back to the present. I stopped thinking about the near future, and concentrated on opening up my instant messenger on my laptop. All my friends were online. I opened a 4 way chat and began to type.

**AmyBear says: _YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!_**

**AnnaBobana says: _Omg what?_**

**Erica :) says: _tell us!_**

**AmyBear says: _my mom and dad decided where i'm staying!_**

**LivLaughLove says: _where? :o_**

**AmyBear says: _with my uncle charlie! and guess where he lives? :D_**

**AnnaBobana says: _ahhh amy you're killing us here!_**

**AmyBear says: _FORKS!_**

**Erica :) says: _omg you're kidding!_**

**AmyBear says: _nope! I'm getting on the plane to port angeles on sunday! And then my uncle charlie is going to drive me to Forks!_**

**LivLaughLove says: _you are so freaking lucky, amy! _**

**Erica :) says: _maybe you'll meet edward and fall in love ;]_**

**AnnaBobana says: _yeesss! you better steal some clothes from alice and send them to us!_**

**AmyBear says: _haha very funny guys._**

**Erica :) says: _lol who knows? Maybe they're real! xD_**

**LivLaughLove says: _yeah right :P_**

**AmyBear says: _anyway guys I gotta go get packed. I have 2 days left here in phoenix and then it's bye bye to the sun. _**

**AnnaBobana says: _ok girly! See ya! _**

I signed off, a smile on my face. My friends excitement now had me even more happy. I couldn't wait until Sunday.

**The chapters will get way longer as time goes along. This was just a little pilot. So what do you think? Leave m your thoughts in a review! :]**


	2. Coincidence?

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry it's so short but please review! :]**

Those 2 days passed so slowly, it seemed like Sunday would never come. But I awoke on Sunday morning with a smile on my face.

"Amy, we've got to go! You're plane takes off at 11:00!" Mom called out.

I was out of bed and in the shower before she could ask again. My shower was rushed, and I felt that my hair could have turned out better, but who cared? I was going to Forks today, and that was all that mattered.

I pulled on some jeans and my white shirt made of eyelet lace. My friends had convinced me to buy it so I could be just like Bella. Who ever knew I would actually need it? Like always, I never put any makeup on, and I kept my hair simple. Hanging straight down my shoulders.

When I entered the kitchen, Mom and Dad were waiting. My suitcase was all packed at the bottom of the stairs, and I grabbed my new parka from the hook in the hallway. There. Exactly like Bella.

The drive to the airport was nerve-racking. It was only when we arrived, that I realized I was going to miss my parents. They were spending 4 weeks in Paris, the city of love. So that meant 4 weeks in Forks, but 4 weeks away from them. It was sad and awesome at the same time.

When it was time for me to get on the plane, I hugged both of them for a long time. A few tears escaped but overall, I was ok.

"Have fun in Paris." I said to them. "Fall in love all over again."

Mom laughed and kissed my cheek. "And you have fun in Forks, baby."

"Make sure to keep Uncle Charlie company." Dad advised me. "He's been on his own for a long time."

"What is his job?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"He's the chief of police." Mom replied. "And a mighty good one at that. He's my brother, you know. He always wanted to be a cop." she laughed.

I was squealing and jumping up and down in my head. Charlie was the chief of police, just like in the book! And better yet, he was my Mom's brother! My friends had always been so jealous that my Mom's last name was Bella's last name. So that meant he was a "Swan"! Gah, could this get any better? Was it actually all real?

"He said he had a surprise for you." Dad hinted, smiling. "I hope you like it."

Ok, it could get better. The truck!

I had to get on the plane then, so I gave them one more hug each, and then I was taking off.

…**..**

Just like in the book, it took four hours to get to Seattle. Then I got on another plane, and in and hour I was in Port Angeles. It was finally time to meet Charlie.

I stumbled off the plane and a tall man with curly dark brown hair caught and steadied me. Yup, you guessed it. I'm clumsy too.

"It's good to see you, Amy." he said with a smile. "I'm your Uncle Charlie."

I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you."

"How's Emma?" he asked, leading me to his car. I saw the red and blue lights on top before we even got to the parking spot.

"Mom's fine." I replied, getting in the front seat.

Charlie put my suitcase in the trunk and then got in the front. He started up the car and we began the hour long drive to Forks. I expected him to start talking about my new truck, but it was silent. He asked once about the weather and we discussed how wet it was. Then there was silence.

Charlie and I were going to get along just fine.

Once we were in Forks, we drove to a little house that could only be Charlie's. It was white, and shaped like a cube. There could only be two floors. And parked in front was...

"Surprise!" Charlie exclaimed, pointing to the red truck in the driveway. "It's all yours!"

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

His face fell for a moment, and I realized my proclamation could be taken 2 different ways.

"I love it!" I reassured him. "It's awesome! Thank you so much, Ch- Uncle Charlie."

"Well, now, you're welcome." he said, embarrassed by my thanks, just like in the book.

He got my suitcase from the trunk and we went inside the house. It was pretty basic. A porch, a kitchen to the left and the living room to the right. The stairs were at the far end of the kitchen and living room. (**AN: This is how I always see Bella's house when I read the book. :])**

"You're room is upstairs, the farthest door." Charlie said.

We walked up the steps and down the small hallway. My door was white, and some paint was falling off in places. I pushed it open.

My computer was sitting on a desk to the right, and my bed was by the window over on the left. An old quilt that could only have been made by my grandmother was placed on top.

"I tried to make it as comfortable as possible for you. I bought some purple curtains. You like purple right?" he asked, looking down at me.

I tried to stifle my laughter as I recited the line from the movie. "Purple's cool. Thanks."

He nodded, stood there for a moment and then sighed. "Well, I'll leave you to get settled." he muttered, and then walked out of the room.

I walked over to the bed and plopped down, tired from this long day. For the first time in a while, I was actually excited to go to school tomorrow. Mom had gotten Uncle Charlie to enroll me at Forks High, just for the month. She didn't want me missing any work.

So could this all be real? It didn't seem so right now. Sure, I had an Uncle Charlie who was the chief of police. But that would mean that Bella would be living here instead of me. It was all just a coincidence, of course. That disappointed me a little, but not enough.

Even though I thought it was just a coincidence, I guessed that the computer would still be terrible. So I pulled out my laptop from my suitcase after putting away all my clothes, and I logged onto instant messenger. Only Liv was on.

**AmyBear says: _hey Liv!_**

**LivLaughLove says: _ahhh! amy! How's Forks?_**

**AmyBear says: _omg it's so awesome. And get this, my uncle charlie is the chief of police here._**

**LivLaughLove says: _seriously? Woah maybe he's the charlie from the book... :o_**

**AmyBear says: _I doubt it. If he was the charlie from the book, then Bella would be here._**

**LivLaughLove says: _maybe bella just hasn't arrived yet! You should ask charlie if he has a daughter!_**

**AmyBear says: _I don't want to get nosy. Maybe i'll ask him after i've been living here for a while._**

**LivLaughLove says: _suit yourself. Have fun at school tomorrow. Wouldn't it be so awesome if you met the cullens?_**

**AmyBear says:_ again, very funny, olivia. _**

**LivLaughLove says: _I know. Like that would ever happen, right? :P_**

**AmyBear says: _I should go. It's almost time for supper._**

**LiveLaughLove says: _ok! Luv ya!_**

I signed off and closed my laptop. A thought had been running through my head ever since Liv had mentioned that maybe it was Charlie from the book.

Maybe I had taken Bella's place. Maybe Bella wasn't coming to Forks, or maybe she didn't exist at all! But that was crazy! Everybody knew that Twilight was a work of fiction. All the characters had been created by Stephenie Meyer.

I went to my suitcase and pulled out the first book. I always packed them wherever I went. I read through everything that had happened. At this moment, Bella should be in the bathroom, talking about how she had no color in Forks. Neither did I, but I wasn't going to complain about it. I wasn't tan or sporty either. Sometimes my friends actually called me "Bella" because I was so much like her.

But I didn't care about how I looked. It was what was on the inside that mattered.

I shut the book, shaking my head. I was going crazy. It wasn't real!

"Amy! The pizza's here!" Charlie called out from downstairs, pulling me out my thoughts.

Oh. So Charlie had ordered pizza for the first day. I was pretty hungry, so it sounded good to me. I ran down the stairs, trying to push Twilight to the back of my head.

**Hope you liked it! Again, the chapters will get longer as time goes on. :] Please review!**


	3. Poser

**Ok, I know I said I wouldn't be posting until I get back from my vacation, but this story is so darn fun to write! My other more serious stories take more time to write, and I edit them and stuff. It usually takes me about 2 hours to write and edit a chapter for "Change". But for this, the words just spill onto the page without me even thinking about it. This story is just for fun, so it won't be as good as my other one's. But I'll do my best. :]**

**Anyway, enough talking. Here's chapter 3. Please review! :D**

**..oO**

I woke up the next morning ready for everything. Today was my first day at Forks High School, my first real day in Forks, and my first day of living with Charlie.

After getting a well-deserved shower, I dressed casually, not wanting to seem over-dressed. I wore some blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I pulled my green hoodie over my shoulders and quickly brushed through my hair.

Charlie was just about to leave when I walked into the kitchen. He turned, nodding when he saw that I was ready.

"Your school is just off the highway. Turn right up by the Thriftway, and you'll see it." he told me, smiling. "I hope your first day goes well."

I smiled back. He turned to leave and a thought entered my mind. I wonder... "Hey, Uncle Charlie?" I asked him before he could open the door.

He turned again. "Yeah?"

"Can you cook?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side.

He looked down at his boots for a moment and then mumbled quietly. "I guess so. Sort of.. no."

I laughed and he looked back up. "That's good. Because _I can_. I'll make something really special tonight."

He smiled, his mood brightening. "Thanks, Amy. I owe you one."

I waved it off. "Have a good day at work." I called after him.

He nodded, opened the door, and walked outside, shutting it behind him. I poured up some cereal for myself and ate it quickly. I had to get there early if I wanted to avoid a crowded parking lot.

It was raining outside, just as I suspected. I pulled on my raincoat and slung my bag over my shoulder, walking out into it.

It sure was cold. And wet. I had expected this, but I never realized how freezing it was compared to Phoenix. This was almost _unbearable_! I imagined living like this every day and I shuddered. Good thing I was only staying for a month. I hopped in my new truck and turned the heat on, then I pulled out of the driveway.

The school was exactly how Bella had described it in the book. _It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks._

The parking lot wasn't full yet, but it was close to it. So I quickly parked in the first spot I saw. The office was pretty close, so I got out of the truck and stumbled over to the door, trying not to stand in a puddle. It wasn't raining too hard, but little pools of water were already starting to develop on the pavement.

I went inside the front office, and it was considerably warmer. I almost gasped in shock when I saw a _red haired woman wearing glasses_ sitting behind the long counter, wearing a _purple t-shirt_. Ok, this was way too much of a coincidence. I took a deep breath and walked forward. The woman looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I breathed.

OH CRAP! Had I just said that? Why the hell had I just said that? I guess I had been so caught in the moment that I had recited the line from the book. This was bad.

"Of course." she said, and she began rummaging through the many papers on her desk. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

What? What did that mean? That Bella was real? That Bella was actually being expected? I didn't know what to say. I just stood there, waiting for her to grab my map and list of classes.

There was only one explanation: Bella was real. Bella was supposed to be coming to Forks.

And I was posing as her. By complete accident.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts to pay attention, as she highlighted my classes and pointed out where to go on the map. I wasn't even aware of her as she wished me good luck for my day. I ran out to my truck and as soon as I was inside, I started hyperventilating. This was bad. This was really really really really bad. What was I going to do? A voice in my head urged me to go back in and tell Ms. Cope that I was actually Amy Evans. But a stronger, more dominant voice yelled at me to continue my charade. To be Bella.

So I listened to the louder voice, and I got back out of the truck. It was time for class, and I, Bella Swan, didn't want to be late.

I walked to building 3 in a daze, hardly believing what I was doing. This was wrong. I shouldn't be posing as her. When she got here, what would happen? I'm sure I would be in big trouble, and she would be angry with me. But for some reason, I still didn't feel compelled to turn myself in. Maybe it was because I now knew that this was all _real_. That Twilight wasn't fictional after all, and that the characters from the book were actually going to be in my life. _Edward_ was going to be in my life.

I shook my head. No. I couldn't speak to Edward. I wouldn't even risk it. When Bella really came, she would be the one to be with him. Not me. I was just stuck in the middle of it all, in a major crisis.

Just like Bella, I couldn't pay attention in English class. There was no need. I'd already read everything Mr. Mason assigned us. I knew that as soon as the bell rang, I would be hounded by Eric. Oh what a joy! Ha, at least my sarcasm was still clear in my head.

The bell rang and right away, a tall and uncoordinated looking boy with acne and jet black hair leaned over across the isle.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" he asked, and I mentally punched myself in the face when he said _my name_.

"Bella." I sighed, giving in.

"Where's your next class?" he asked, and I didn't even need to look at my schedule.

"Government, with Jefferson, in building six." Yup, I knew the book well.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..." ugh, he was annoying me already. "I'm Eric."

I faked a smile. I so badly wanted to turn his request down, but that would be rude. "Thanks."

As we got up from our seats, the little Amy in my head was shouting instructions at me. _STAY TRUE TO THE BOOK! Recite all the lines exactly as they are written. Add nothing. Don't mess with anything at all. But say it happily. Don't get all annoyed at Eric, he's just helping you. You're just frustrated, that's all._

"So this is a lot different from Phoenix, huh?" he asked as we walked down the hall.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered, squinting his eyes as if trying to imagine it.

"Sunny." I sighed.

"You don't look very tan."

"Yeah. Maybe that's why they kicked me out." I muttered.

I couldn't help it! Bella's joke in the book was so lame! The one in the movie was better, not by much, but still! Amy in my head was getting angrier by the second. He would think it was funny, stupid conscience.

"That's funny." he said with a little laugh.

Ha. So there.

"Well, good luck." he said happily, waving me to the door to my classroom. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together."

He was cute, so it was okay. I smiled vaguely like Bella and walked inside.

And things went just the same as in the book from there. I went to my classes, met some people, and handed my slips to the teachers.

And you know it vaguely mentions that Bella had to introduce herself to the class in trigonometry? Well, now I realized I hard that was.

"Umm.. my name is Bella Swan." I muttered, blushing and staring at my boots. "I just moved here from Phoenix to live with my Uncle- I mean Dad, Charlie." that was close. "I'm 17 and umm.. that's it."

And exactly like Bella, I tripped on the way to my seat. Ugh, we were both such klutzes.

I met Jessica there. We sat right next to each other in Trig, and she was in my Spanish class as well. She was super bubbly, and she seriously would not shut up. I actually preferred Anna Kendrick playing her, than the actual girl. I mean, she was nice an everything, but before I could even comment on what she was talking about, she had moved on to another subject. Ugh, it was frustrating, let me tell you.

We entered the crowded lunchroom and I averted my eyes from the left corner. I did not want to see them. I didn't even want to talk about them. And I couldn't, because I wasn't Bella. Edward would be able to read my mind.

Jessica continued to prattle on and on and on. I tried to pay attention, but I was concentrating to hard on singing "The Song That Never Ends" in my head. If Edward found out what I was doing, and that I knew they were vampires, I didn't know what would happen. But probably nothing good.

Lunch was almost over. I could almost hear the ticking of the clock as the hands inched very slowly towards their goal. My goal.

But then I felt something hit my back and I turned around automatically, looking for the culprit. I saw Eric on the other side of the room, and he was about to throw another french fry at my back. He saw that he had my attention and he waved. I waved back.

And as I turned my body back to its original position, my eyes locked onto someone elses. A pair of black, confused, and frustrated eyes.

Oh crap.

**..oO**

**Haha oh no! What do you think is going to happen? Please review! And check out my other stories as well! :D**


	4. Replaced

**Woo hoo! Back from my vacation and ready for chapter 4! Did ya miss me? I bet you did. ;]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Some lines from her books are used in my story, but they in no way belong to me.**

**.oO .oO .oO**

There was only one thing I noticed at first. One stupid thing that just flew into my head: He seriously looked nothing like Robert Pattinson. He looked _better_, if that was even possible. Perfectly sculpted cheekbones, a narrow chin, arched eyebrows...

His unusual bronze hair fell down his forehead, tousled and messy but still nice looking. It wasn't straight or curly, but wavy. It waved around in different angles all over his head. The head that also carried the the eyes, black as pitch, that were staring right into mine. The bruise like shadows under them added to his beauty in my opinion. I wanted to say he was hot, but I couldn't. Because he wasn't. He was... beautiful. A beautiful Greek God sitting in the corner of the room.

His eyes were not angry, nor did they show any sign of a threat. I had stopped singing "The Song That Never Ends" in my mind, but he just looked confused and frustrated. He couldn't know that I knew his secret, or he would have already gotten up and grabbed me. Or something like that...

_Look away! LOOK AWAY!_ my conscience was screaming at me. _HE'LL KNOW YOU KNOW!_

But I couldn't. I just couldn't look away. Our eyes stayed locked, and it seemed like several days had passed. But it was only seconds that were passing, because Jessica elbowed me, snapping me out of my staring contest with Edward.

"Bella are you even listening to me?" she asked, irritated

I turned back to her, clearing my throat and trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered. "Of course."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pixie-like girl get up and dump her uneaten food in the trash. She had very short spiky hair that pointed in odd angles. Alice. She continued on to the doors, and left the cafeteria.

Jessica saw me looking and to my surprise, she laughed. "Oh. You've noticed _them_. I should have known."

"Ummm... who _are_ they?" I asked, keeping up my charade as the new girl.

She giggled and ducked her head closer to mine so she could speak quietly. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I knew those lines by heart, so I decided to reply with Bella's answer.

"They're very nice looking." I said casually, definitely not as struggled as Bella had been with finding the words.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle.

She started talking about how they were all dating each other, and I blocked her out for the short amount of time. I stared back at the corner to see that Edward was now picking his bagel apart and murmuring to the others. My eyes slowly went around the table, observing each Cullen.

Emmett was _huge_. Muscular and tall, with short curly black hair and blue eyes. He had a strong looking face, but it almost had a child-like quality to it, what with the dimples.

Jasper looked very strained, sitting up straight in his chair. His eyes were black, and I knew that he was currently wondering if his self control would last. I had read Midnight Sun, and I knew that Edward and Alice were trying their best to help Jasper with his, ahem, _problem_.

Rosalie. Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. She was the image of perfection. Long blond hair and long legs, full lips and beautiful eyes. She was so beautiful that it literally made me take a stab at my self esteem. Woah, Bella was right.

Jessica had stopped talking about them, so I started up again. I needed to stay on Bella's lines if I was to make it seem like I really didn't know who they were.

"Which one's are the Cullen's?" I asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh. They're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties." she continued to babble and I started thinking. Hard.

If Edward couldn't read my mind, then what did that mean? That there were actually 2 exceptions to his gift? Or did it mean that I had literally replaced Bella? That she no longer existed?

"They look a little old for foster children." I commented when Jessica had finished.

She started talking again and I felt no need to listen. I knew this entire scene from the book and movie off by heart.

I knew that after lunch, I would have biology. That was when the real test would come into play. If Edward reacted normally as if I were any other human, then I hadn't replaced Bella. But if the scene from the book played out... I shuddered. This was really bad.

I wanted to hurry this along so I skipped over one line and just said. "That's nice of her." about Esme "adopting" them.

Jessica made the comment about how Esme couldn't have kids, and anger boiled through me. Me and my friends had always played this game where we take a line from Twilight, and change it to what _we_ would have said if it had been _us_ instead of that character. This part of the book had entered the game a lot. We'd always wanted to scream and yell and call Jessica down to the dirt. But I couldn't do that, not with all these people around. But I couldn't _not_ say anything like Bella did in the book!

"So? What's wrong with that? At least she was kind enough to welcome them into her home! You should be ashamed of yourself." that was my come-back.

She looked very embarrassed and awkward for a few seconds and then she shook it off as if I hadn't said anything. Idiot.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I sighed, wanting to get the conversation over with.

"No." her voice sounded softer and almost kinder now. Good. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I looked over at them again and saw that Edward was staring at me. His eyes were just as Bella had described them in the book: they_ held some kind of unmet expectation_.

So that was it. He couldn't read my mind. What did that mean? What the _hell_ did that mean?

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked Jessica automatically, obviously already knowing the answer.

She explained how he didn't date because none of the girls were good enough for him. I smiled and I looked over at them again. Yup, he was totally smiling too.

And just like in the book, they all left for class before the bell rang. And when it did, everyone at our cafeteria table followed suit. Okay. It was time for biology. Time to find out what was really going on here.

I handed Mr. Banner my slip and he signed it. I didn't even listen as he told me where the only available seat was. I turned my head, and there he sat. And yes, it really was as bad as I thought.

He was shooting daggers at me, his eyes bright with rage and his hands gripping the table. I knew that I should feel afraid... but I didn't. I'd read the book, and I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. Me. Bella.

I sat down and tried my best to ignore him. It was so weird being this close to him. My dream guy, but a vampire that wanted to kill me. Reading Twilight would never be the same.

I could feel his death glare on me the entire class. I didn't fan out my hair; instead I tucked it into my sweater, hidden under the material.

"Could you please stop staring at me? No offense, but you're kind of creeping me out." I muttered under my breath to him.

_WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? IT'S NOT IN THE BOOK!_ conscience Amy screamed at me. I couldn't help it. He was burning a hole through my face.

He didn't speak, because I knew he wasn't breathing. I was thankful towards Midnight Sun for giving me that information. He just gripped the table harder and inched further away from me. I remembered that the wind was blowing away from me outside, so I raised my hand. Mr. Banner saw it and nodded at me. "Yes, Isabella?"

"Can I open the window?" I asked. "I'm warm." I was pretty chilly actually, but I had to make Edward more comfortable.

"Go right ahead." he said with a smile and he went back to reading from the textbook. I stood up, avoiding Edward's gaze as I unlocked the window near us and opened it. The cold wind blew right in my face and I tried not to shiver. I sat back down in my seat and from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward turn his head toward the window and breathe in the clean air. Good.

Class was over in what seemed like mere seconds. It was so easy to sit beside him, knowing that he wasn't going to hurt me. I was Bella. _Me_! I had taken Bella's place. And I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Edward ran out of the classroom quickly and I watched him go. I knew I should think nothing of it, but actually experiencing his little fit of rage... it kind of hurt my feelings. Yes, it sounded lame, I know.

The rest of the day passed slowly, and after meeting Mike Newton (who was actually pretty hot), and failing over and over again in Gym, I was glad when I finally went to the office to hand in my teacher slips. I opened the door and saw Edward standing there, arguing with Ms. Cope. Oh my_ god_! His voice was so... velvety.. and clear, and... again, _beautiful_. I walked forward quickly and put my slips on the counter. Edward stopped breathing.

"Those are my teacher slips." I said to Ms. Cope. "I had a really good day."

"That's good, dear." Ms. Cope said kindly.

"Bye." I replied with a smile, tuning my head towards Edward. "I hope you feel better." I said to him.

It was changing up the story a little bit but it was no big deal. He would just think that I thought he was sick or something.

Little did he know that I knew he was _beyond_ sick.

**.oO .oO .oO**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review! And tell your friends about it! :D**


	5. The Call

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Please remember to tell everyone you know about my stories. Please review this chapter too! Thanks. :]**

**And please check out my new story called "Want"! It's about if Bella and Edward had a one night stand, and she discovers that he's her new teacher at school. Please review it! :]**

**.oO .oO .oO**

I arrived back at Charlie's house and parked my truck. I sat there for a few moments, thinking about the huge mess I was in. I wasn't Bella, yet I had told the whole of Forks High that I was. And for some strange reason, Edward couldn't read my mind, and my blood was just as sweet-smelling as Bella's was. But _why_? Twilight had made it very clear that _Bella_ was the main character; that _she_ was the only exception to Edward's gift and self-control. Did she exist or had I literally replaced her?

"_Or is this just some crazy dream you're having?_" conscience Amy questioned.

Ugh, she was really starting to bug me. I took a deep breath and got out of my truck, closing the door behind me. I entered the house, and something immediately sunk in. I was alone, for like the first time in my life. My dad worked during the day at an office, and my mom was a stay at home type of woman. She had always stayed at home with me ever since I was born, so I never got the chance to actually be alone. This feeling was very calming, and I welcomed it as I walked into the kitchen and slung my bag onto one of the chairs.

I started making some spaghetti and meatballs for supper. I needed to soften Charlie up if I was going to be getting nosy. I had decided to ask him if Bella was real, and I wasn't so sure I even wanted to know the answer.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom after leaving the sauce to simmer, and I turned my laptop on. My friends would be _dying_ to hear about my first day. And they probably actually would die when I told them what was going on.

Wait. Should I even tell them what was going on? If I told them, the Cullen's secret could be in even more serious danger than it already was. Knowing my friends, they would tell everyone they knew that the Cullen's were actually real. And that would be bad.

No; no, I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell anybody.

"AMY? YOU HOME?" Charlie's voice came from downstairs.

I turned my laptop back off and ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. He caught me, laughing.

"You remind me of my daughter." he said with a smile, helping me stand up straight.

His daughter.

"You have a daughter?" I played along, walking over to the oven and turning off the element. "What's her name?"

"Bella." he replied, and I realized that his voice sounded... excited.

She was _real_! She still existed! And he sounded excited, so that could only mean one thing: she was coming.

"Where does she live?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit strangled.

"Phoenix, like you, with her mother. She's going to be moving in with us in 2 weeks. I hope you don't mind." he said with another smile.

I tried to stay calm, carefully pouring the sauce over the spaghetti. "Of course not. Sounds great."

He patted my shoulder and sniffed the air. He looked down to see what my hands were busy doing. "Spaghetti? Smells delicious, Amy. Thanks."

"No problem." I murmured, lost in thought.

She was going to be so pissed at me; not to mention the whole school was going to hate me as well. They'd call me a liar; a poser.

I suck.

I served Charlie his dinner, and just as I was about to sit down, the phone rang. I ran to answer it, picked it up and said "hello?" into the receiver.

"Oh. You must be Amy." the other voice said. It was female; a quiet, almost nervous tone to it.

"Uh, yeah, who's this?" I asked, leaning against the counter casually.

"This is Bella. Charlie's daughter. Is he there?" she replied.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it, in complete shock. _I_ was freaking talking to _Bella_! My favorite character in my favorite series! Yet again, I tried to stay calm. I brought the phone back to my ear.

"Yeah. One sec." I breathed, and I held the phone out to Charlie. "It's your daughter." I told him.

His face lit up and he almost ran to the phone. He took it from my hand. "Hey, Bells!" he exclaimed.

I walked back over to the table. Suddenly, I didn't feel so hungry. I wrapped my food in plastic wrap and slipped it into the fridge, worry lines creasing my forehead. I was going to be in so much trouble. But at least Edward and Bella would be together.

"Yes, she is." Charlie replied to whatever Bella had said. "Of course there's room!"

I froze. Were they talking about me?

"Bells, come on, we've been planning this for weeks." he said, his smile fading.

Crap.

"Well..." he breathed. "If that's what you think is best..."

She replied again and he chuckled. "I know. I was just pretty excited. Really? Every day? Thanks, Bells."

Little crinkles appeared by his eyes as he smiled even wider. "I miss you too. I guess you're right. Besides, one bathroom _is_ a little sketchy when 3 people are living in the house, 2 of them being girls."

Wait. So she was backing out? Changing her mind at the last minute because of... me? Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no, this was _not_ good! Not good at all.

"Love you too, Bells. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok, bye." he hung up the phone and turned around.

I had expected Charlie to be heartbroken, or _something_. But he was still smiling, sitting down at the table to eat.

"Bella's not going to come now. She... uhhh... would rather stay somewhere where it's hot."

He was lying as to not make me feel bad. I didn't know what to feel.

"You not going to eat?" he asked, looking at my empty place mat.

"Umm... yeah I'm not very hungry." I muttered, and I headed for the stairs without a backwards glance.

This was even worse than if she had been going to come. Much worse. Once I was in my room I grabbed the first Twilight book from my bag and read through to where I was now. Oh yeah, Edward was probably already in Denali right now. I flopped back onto my bed, reaching for my laptop. Midnight Sun seemed like the appropriate thing to read right now.

He never showed; just like in the book. I went to school for a whole week, and not once did I see him. Only his family, who seemed to find me very interesting all of a sudden. Rosalie kept shooting me death glares at lunch time, and Emmett and Jasper seemed confused and outraged. Alice was the only one who smiled at me when I passed them; the only one who actually replied when I talked to them. And I know what you're thinking: "WHAT THE HELL, AMY? That's messing up the story!" Trust me, I knew; conscience Amy gave me a lot of grief on that one. But I couldn't help myself! I had to speak to them!

It was on Friday, the last day that Edward would be away from school. Jessica and I entered the crowded lunchroom and sat at our usual table; Mike was already flirting with me like crazy, which bothered me beyond belief. He was currently talking about some romantic comedy he wanted to see, but he didn't have a date. He was totally hinting for me to go with him, but I was zoned out, staring at the Cullen table.

Alice suddenly looked up at me and flashed me a grin. And I just couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked over to the table, Mike breaking off his speech as he watched me go.

"Where is she _going_?" Jessica whispered to him behind me.

"The Cullen table." he replied, sounding utterly confused. "She's crazy."

I continued to walk until I finally reached their table. I had to keep it light; not too obvious. I took a deep breath and turned to Alice who was still smiling.

"I couldn't help noticing that you were smiling at me." I said, biting my lip. "Is there any reason?"

She shook her head. "No. Not at all. Just being friendly." she shrugged.

For some reason, I felt this strange pull towards Alice, like I should tell her what was going on. Did she already know what was going on anyway? Had she seen something in a vision?

"Do you.. umm... mind if I sit here?" the words slipped from my mouth automatically.

Alice continued to smile at me, but the others turned to look at each other, troubled.

"Yeah! The others were just leaving so there's room." she replied, and I noticed a little wink that she meant to be for the others.

They didn't speak; they all got up and left the cafeteria, leaving me and Alice sitting alone.

"I'm Alice." she said with another grin.

"I'm-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Amy." she laughed.

My eyes widened. She knew. She knew I wasn't really Bella.

"You had a vision?" I guessed, biting my lip.

She nodded, her smile never wavering. "I spent all last night reading the entire first book of the series. Tonight, I'm going to read New Moon."

"No!" it was almost too loud as I exclaimed my opposition to that idea.

Her face fell. "Why not?"

"I don't want you to read any further, ok? I don't want you trying to change things or anything like that. It's better if you don't read it." I said this in a rush, needing her to get the point. "Please. Don't."

Her eyes squinted up and she sighed. "Fine. But I already know what's going to happen in the first book. So we have to get you and Edward together." A smile lit up her face again.

I shook my head. "Alice, that's not me in the book. It's Bella. Edward belongs with Bella."

She grinned, shaking her head. "But_ Bella _isn't here is she? _You_ are. Which means that it's _you_ who Edward is destined to be with."

I bit my lip. She was so determined, that there was no way I could argue myself out of this one. Besides, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to.

**.oO .oO .oO**

**Love it? Hate it? Review! :D**


	6. Alice

**I'm so sorry it's been months since I updated. School has been really hectic. Now it's Christmas break so I have time to post. I really hope you guys haven't give up on me. And even after I get back to school, I'm going to update a lot more again. ;)**

**Anyway, I know this chapter is really short, but hey, at least it's something :P**

**Review! (:**

**~x~**

I ended up inviting Alice over to the house, and we walked upstairs to my room. She immediately sat on my bed and watched me pace around.

"Why does no one here seem to know what Twilight is?" I questioned, biting my lip. "I mean, it's like the books aren't even sold here!"

"They're not. I had to run over to Canada to get my hands on a the book. I don't know why they're not sold here either." she shrugged. "I have no idea how this Stephenie Meyer person even knows about us. She's basically written out Edward's entire life. How could she know?"

So many questions that we didn't have answers to. I continued to pace around, trying to think of what to do.

"Edward gets back tonight." I murmured to myself. "And tomorrow he'll finally try to talk to me. What am I gonna do?"

"_You_ are going to recite every line from the book." Alice told me, standing up. "And _I_ will try and figure out what _I _have to say."

"You can just go online." I muttered, walking over and grabbing my laptop. "Stephenie started writing the entire first book from Edward's point of view.."

"WHAT?" Alice was already at my side, the laptop wrenched from my hands. "What's it called?"

"Midnight Sun." I said, my eyes wide as her fingers blurred on the keyboard.

Less than 2 minutes later, she looked up at me. "It stops near the meadow scene." she sighed.

"Did you just read _all _of that?" I asked, amazed.

She laughed and nodded. "Amy, i'm a _vampire_. I'm fast; you should know that."

"It's just... so hard to process." I replied, sitting back on the bed.

"So according to this, right now Edward is in Denali. Huh, that's exactly where I thought he would be. I know him well." she smiled and put the laptop on my pillow. "And in about 2 hours, he'll have a nice little chat with Tanya, and then come back home."

"Convenient isn't it?" I said, nodding towards the laptop.

She just laughed. "_So_... are you gonna tell me what happens?"

"What happens when?"

"In the other _books_." she sighed, getting a bit impatient.

"No." I told her. "I'm not going to tell you. You already know too much."

"Come_ on_, Amy! Just let me read New Moon! That's it!" she pouted.

I shook my head. "I said _no_ Alice. And if you go ahead and read it anyway, then you're disrespecting my privacy."

"Privacy?" she snorted. "Everyone who's read those books are 'disrespecting your privacy'."

"But they don't _know_ it's about me. Or Bella. Or... ugh, whoever the hell it's about." I began pacing again. "And you _do_. So please don't read it."

She sighed. "Fine."

**~x~**

**A longer update will come in a few days. I just wanted to give you something so you would be satisfied until the next update. I'd say it'll be posted later this week. Please don't be mad at me. I'm juggling a lot of things right now :P**

**Review! (:**

**-C-**


	7. Apology

**I must warn you right now that this is an author's note. If you don't want to read, that's fine; but I feel you guys deserve to know what's up with this story. If you have the time, PLEASE read this.**

**~x~**

**Go ahead and say it; I suck.**

**I know I promised an update like 2 _months_ ago, and that obviously didn't happen. I'm really really really really super duper sorry. You guys have to understand that I have a life outside of FanFiction; sometimes, updating can be a real pain when I don't have ideas pouring out onto the keyboard. Still, I know, it wasn't right for me to tell you that I was going to update later in the week, and not update again for 2 months. I'm really sorry about that.**

**So I couldn't leave you guys without an update, because I'm afraid people are going to abandon this story. PLEASE don't do that; I try really really hard to please all of you, but sometimes it's too big a weight on my shoulders. I procrastinate and that's terrible of me. Ideas don't come to me as easily for this story as my other ones. I haven't fully established the story yet, and it's hard to write something that you have no ideal future plans for; I honestly have no idea what I'm going to write whenever I begin a chapter. It all just kind of pops into my head and then I write it down. But right now, nothing is popping into my head and I feel horrible for not writing anything.**

**For those who patiently await chapters, I love you to death. For those of you who demand chapters and threaten to take this story off of alert, I still love you to death, but you need to calm the eff down and _wait_.**

**But you need to know, that Amy Evans AKA The "poser" Bella Swan is not going ANYWHERE anytime soon. This story is not being canceled; it's not being put on hiatus; it's not being deleted off the face of FanFiction. This story is _right here_ until I finish it. And I promise you that a new chapter will be coming as soon as I can get it written. **

**Now, I know some of you will have read this AN and are now thinking "yeah, when will that be? Another month from now?". Well, I can't say yes or no to that. All I can say is that this story is still going, and I'm praying that none of you remove it from your alerts, or give up on it.**

**In the meantime, I have other stories that I constantly have ideas for. You can totally go read those if you'd like, or you can just settle on waiting for this one. Again, I'm so so so so so sorry.**

**And I know what's coming now. The "I got my hopes up and you disappointed me" reviews. Bring it on. *sigh***

**-Catherine-**

**P.S. Did I mention I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with all of you? :D**

**~x~**


	8. Lines

**I GOT MY IDEAS BACK! Haha, my brain juices are flowing and I finally got some ideas for this story. So here's a super long chapter for you guys. Enjoy! :)**

**-x-**

The weekend passed in a blur. Between Alice still begging me to let her read the other books, and Charlie's constant conversations on the phone with Bella, I just wanted it to end. By the time Monday morning rolled around, Alice and I had evaluated some kind of plan. We'd go by our lines in the book, Alice would try and keep Edward out of her head, and hopefully Edward would fall in love with me.

The very thought of that brought unexpected butterflies into my stomach. Edward Cullen, my _dream_ guy, was going to fall in love with me. It was so unbelievable that I had to pinch myself a few times to make sure I wasn't asleep.

It still felt wrong though. The books were completely centered around Edward and _Bella_. Their romance was what the story revolved around. I somehow felt like I was committing some sort of crime. Fraud would probably be the term. Or identity theft. Alice didn't seem to have a problem with it, and she insisted that I keep up with my Bella facade. So, I did.

I drove to school and walked to English. We had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_. Luckily, I'd already read that book so I felt I did pretty good on the quiz. As soon as class ended, we walked outside. I had memorized this chapter last night, so I'd been expecting the snow. Unlike Bella, I was excited about it. I lobbed a few snowballs at Mike, and even Angela joined in. When the bell rang for the next period though, we hurriedly grabbed our bags and ran to to our next classes.

Just like in the book, everyone seemed to be very happy and upbeat over the snow. I joined in with them, laughing and flicking ice from my hair at them. They all seemed to notice how outgoing I was, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Because the real Bella was _definitely_ not outgoing.

We had another mini snowball fight as we walked to lunch, and by that point I had almost completely forgotten about what I was about to walk into. But as soon as the doors opened, my eyes locked onto the Cullen table. He was there; just like the book had said.

I grabbed a tray of food, knowing that he wasn't actually _mad_ at me like Bella thought he'd been. He was just... hungry. I rolled my eyes at myself, and sat down beside Jessica.

I began to eat some of my ham and cheese sandwich, and I quickly gulped down my soda. I calculated that this was probably the moment to look over, and as soon as I did, I spotted every single one of the Cullen's laughing. From reading Midnight Sun, I already knew what had happen and why they seemed more cheerful than last time. I quickly glanced at the wet mark on the other side of the cafeteria wall; where their first snow ball had been thrown. I then looked back to Emmett to see the glistening bits of ice sliding down his face. I smiled.

They had definitely hunted, that was for sure. The bruise like shadows under their eyes were less noticeable, and I looked hard enough to see that every single pair of eyes had a golden hue. Plus, their cheeks did seem a bit pink. Not too noticeable, but if you looked close enough, it was there.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica's voice came from beside me.

Edward's eyes flickered to mine, and we had a brief moment of staring. Then, I quickly looked down, turning red. That was going to be a problem; it seemed that Edward had the same effect on me that he had on Bella in the book.

He hadn't looked angry or hostile, just confused again. He wasn't frowning, but he wasn't full on smiling either. More like a tiny line on his face.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled, and I looked at her, raising my eyebrows.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I said my lines casually, and resisted the urge to speed through them.

"No." she sounded confused. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me." I sighed, propping my elbow up on the table and holding my head up.

"The Cullens don't like anybody... well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." she added, ruffled.

"Stop looking at him." I hissed; I _really _didn't like Jessica.

She listened, muttering to herself quietly and turning away.

"Yo, who's up for a snowball fight after school?" Mike suddenly butt in, grinning. "Losers come to school without jackets tomorrow."

"I'm in." Jessica said excitedly. "Can I be on your team, Mike?"

I rolled my eyes and stayed silent. Though it sounded like fun,I knew that it would end up being canceled. There was no point getting excited over something that wasn't going to happen. As soon as the bell rang, we got out of our seats and left the cafeteria. Everyone groaned; even me, the one who already knew. The snow had been washed away by rain, which was now coming down in sheets. I sighed and put my hood up. Mike walked me to Biology and we both entered the classroom together. Edward wasn't at our seat yet, so I took my coat off, hung it on my chair, and waited. I didn't doodle on my notebook like Bella had; I just sat there, peering at the doorway.

He entered the room with grace, carefully avoiding my eyes. His hair was wet, and as he slid his jacket off, it looked like he was in some kind of cologne commercial. I half expected for him to suddenly say "Edward... the fragrance." I giggled to myself, looking down at my hands.

The chair squeaked and I turned to him.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hello." he replied in his beautiful ringing voice.

We were quiet for a few seconds, and I hesitated. Was he going to introduce himself or not? I suddenly realized that Bella hadn't said "hey" to him when he'd sat down. Would that change how everything would play out? Crap.

But I was wrong. He seemed to collect himself, and then he continued fluidly.

"My name is Edward Cullen." he said, that little smile playing on his lips; I was anxiously waiting for it to extend to his famous crooked smile. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

I slowly nodded, and tried to make myself sound less awkward than the way Bella had spoken to him.

"How do you know I like being called Bella?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He shrugged, but looked a little surprised at my question. "I heard a few people call you it."

"Oh." I nodded, and Mr. Banner suddenly started the lesson.

He explained what we had to do, and then handed us our microscope. I, unlike Bella, had never been in an advanced placement program back in Phoenix. So this would have been difficult for me. But luckily, I'd read this chapter so many times that I could easily cheat and and identify the slides without even knowing how to _actually_ identify them. The book my basically my guide; good thing I'd read this chapter over three times last night.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked, and he smiled crookedly.

It was _adorable_. That smile made me heart literally falter.

_He can hear your heart, Amy!_ oh, so conscience Amy was back.

I quickly tried to compose myself, and that involved me staring at him for a few seconds.

"Or I could start, if you wish." he said uneasily, his smile disappearing.

So much for not making a fool of myself.

"Sorry. Kinda zoned out there." I said, taking the microscope. "No, I can do it."

The smile returned, and my cheeks warmed.

_Amy, STOP IT!_ conscience Amy screamed at me; I rolled my eyes internally at her.

I didn't even have to glance at the slide; I already knew what it was. But I had to make it convincing. I looked into the microscope for a few seconds, and then said "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked politely.

He reached over and our hands touched. I almost yelped; his cold fingers had shocked me! Had he been rubbing his hands on a balloon earlier or something?

But then, I realized I was being stupid, because in the book, the spark had been a... connection? Or something? That made me happy inside; that meant I really _was _supposed to be with him. Alice was right!

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"Don't be." I said.

_SAY YOUR LINES, AMY! Jeez..._ oh shut up conscience Amy.

He didn't smile, and for the moment, conscience Amy seemed to know what she was talking about. I probably shouldn't have added that line.

"Prophase." he murmured, and then wrote it down on our sheet.

Ha.

He switched slides and peered in.

"Anaphase." he commented, writing it down.

"May I?" I asked, remembering that I _had_ to stay with the lines from the book.

He smirked; a cute little edge to his lips. I looked for a second and was forced to agree with him.

"Slide three?" I put my hand out and he chuckled, handing it to me.

I looked for less than a second. "Interphase." I said quickly.

He raised his eyebrows and I slid the microscope back to him. He took a look and wrote it down.

So we were done; already. I looked around the room and saw Mike and his partner looking at the slides like they were worms. Lauren and her partner had their book open under the table. And oh, did I forget to mention? Lauren sucks.

I turned back to Edward and I peered into his eyes. I recited my line clearly, making myself sound genuinely interested. I had to be observant like Bella; there was no skipping lines when it came to this stuff.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked.

He looked confused. "No."

"There's something different about you eyes." I said, squinting mine. "Or maybe not. Sorry, I'm weird."

_AMY!_

Oh shut up, conscience Amy. You suck. Well... not as much as Lauren. But you suck.

He suddenly clenched his hands into fists and I looked down at them. I fought the urge to tell him to loosen up.

Mr. Banner began going around to check everyone's work. We were first, and he looked over the sheet, frowning.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" he asked, looking disappointed.

"Bella." Edward corrected, and I smiled. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner turned his attention to me, and he began his round of questions.

"Have you done this lab before?"

"Not with onion root." to be honest, I had no idea what we were even talking about.

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah." I lied. What the hell was 'whitefish blastula' anyway?

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes." I lied again, knowing that I would never in a million years want to be in an _advanced program_. Ugh.

"Well," he said, nodding. "I guess it's good you two are lab partners."

He waked away, mumbling. Thanks to Midnight Sun I knew exactly what he was saying; what a jerk.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah." I sighed, and internally cursed at myself again.

_Stick with your lines, Amy!_ conscience Amy warned me.

"Wait, sorry, I didn't understand your question."

"It's too bad about the snow." he repeated, his smile appearing again.

"I meant to say 'not really'." I told him.

"You don't like the cold." he commented.

"Or the wet." I lied.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live then." he mused quietly.

"You have no idea." I sighed, propping my elbow onto the table like I had at lunch; I purposely looked down to appear sad.

"Why did you come here then?" he questioned.

"It's complicated." I replied. "You don't want to hear it."

"I think I can keep up." he said, nodding me forward.

"My mother got remarried." I said quietly; I knew this off by heart.

"That doesn't sound so complex." he disagreed. "When did that happen?"

"Last September." I tried to make my voice upsetting but it didn't sound that way to me.

"And you don't like him." he said.

I shook my head. "No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

"Phil plays ball for a living. Minor league." I sighed. "He moves around all the time."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." he guessed.

"No, she did not send me here." I contradicted him, frustrated that I had to recite all these lines. "I sent myself."

"I don't understand." he said quietly.

I peeked at him from under my lashes. So _pretty._ He was so _pretty_.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. She was unhappy, so I decided to come here and live with my Un- with Charlie." I slipped up, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"But now you're unhappy." he said, obviously oblivious to my mistake.

"And?" I challenged him.

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Life isn't fair." I laughed darkly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere before." he said dryly.

This was getting boring. Though I absolutely loved the sound of his voice and I loved watching his expressions, repeating these lines I'd read like over fifty times was annoying. I wanted to change it up, but I knew that wasn't a smart thing to do.

"So that's all." I finished, staring at his hands which has uncurled from fists.

"You put on a good show." he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I grimaced, through what he said really didn't apply to me whatsoever.

"Am I wrong?"

I stayed quiet, though I felt bad that I had to ignore him.

"I didn't think so." he smirked.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked. "It's my life, not yours."

"That's a very good question." he said, looking a little taken aback.

"Sorry." I quickly said. "That was rude."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I can tell I'm annoying you."

"You're not. I'm more annoyed at myself." I said, peering into his eyes again. "My face is so easy to read. My mom calls me her open book."

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." he said sincerely.

"You must be a good reader then." I commented, already knowing that he wasn't just a _good_ reader; he was a _mind _reader.

"Usually." he said, and he smiled with all his teeth.

They glinted at me, and I noticed how white they were. I was instantly mesmerized, realizing that they were so shiny because of the venom that coated them. I shivered.

Before he could ask me why I'd shivered, Mr. Banner called the class to order again. Finally. I payed attention as he explained what we'd learned from that exercise. I actually understood, and I copied down a few notes to study later. I had to remember that I actually _was _at school, and that I had to learn.

As soon as the bell rang, Edward sprung from his seat and almost ran from the class room. I smiled after him in sympathy; he was so conflicted right now, poor guy.

I grabbed my jacket and Mike immediately was at my side. We left the room together and he commented on Edward's new found friendliness.

"Who knows what was with him last Monday." I replied.

Gym wasn't as hard for me as it was for Bella, but since I was just as clumsy as she was, I fell down a lot. But I _did_ play, and I even scored a few times.

When the day was over, I walked out to the parking lot and got in my truck. I was fully aware that I shouldn't back out right now, or else I would almost hit the Toyota Corolla. But since I had to follow the book, I took a deep breath and pulled out.

I almost hit it, but I missed it by a few inches. I let it pass and then pulled out again. I peered over at Edward's car.

There he was, laughing to himself, his crooked smile making him look absolutely perfect. I couldn't help but smile as I drove out of the parking lot.

**-x-**

**Soooo, what'd you think? Pretty good for a come back? Please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will come ;)**

**-Catherine-**


End file.
